


Swallow

by darkmeow1



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmeow1/pseuds/darkmeow1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a Popstar and Louis plays footie. Lots of smut I promise.<br/>Side note: Have google translate for some of this, some chapter titles are from different parts of the world Harry visits. Comments are always welcome. I try to update once a week. Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L.A.

Louis was in no mood for any shit today. After a long battle with some no name greasy Mexican via social media, slamming his profession, his friends as well as his fans. Then dragging his best mate Z into all of this. He was done and had enough. He booked the first flight out of London to L.A. Louis thought.  
"It will be good to see Pepper and Celine smoke some weed, fuck some stupid industry girls and just get lost and wasted for a few days." The problem was he hated everything about L.A. With every core of his being. The people were so fake, the food was shit, and overpriced and the smog.  
"Jesus you are surrounded by water, why does your sky look like the inside of a black mans ass?"  
But he missed his friend and pussy was abundant, especially for a little fit soccer player like him. So he threw in a box of condoms for good measure and off he went. 

Paul gently nudged the sleeping boy all curled up like a kitten in his seat.  
"Harry, wake up were here in what seems to be L.A.X. Jesus this place is huge.Let me call ahead to see if the coast is clear."  
Niall and Liam waited as well. But since Harry was the front man, all the chaos would be about him and the other two could just slip by. Harry stretched out his long legs and arms and said.  
"I hate this part, getting mobbed. I love our fans, but I would like to breathe. Maybe Kendall can take some of the heat off me, since she's arriving about now." He smiled and winked at at the boys.  
"Aww come on that was funny.  
"No Harry, this is, so when ya gonna shave off your beard?" Niall said squeezing Harry's shoulder.  
"See you in three weeks mate, oh and happy Halloween. 

Immediately stepping off the plane, Louis eyes stung.  
"Yep black mans ass."  
He slipped on a pair of aviators and proceeded through the corridor. On each side he could see families re-unite and lovers all tangled up in one another. For Louis, well that was not his scene at all. No love at first sight, no stars no being twitter patted , just hit it and quit it give her what she wants and go.  
"But good on you loves, rock out with your cock out." He thought. Able to get reception, he reached for his phone to call Pepper and light up a cigarette. With out warning like a tidal wave, he was hit with a gaggle of pre teen girls knocking him down to the ground. With lights flashing and voices yelling.  
"Harry we love you, Over here Harry, Harry Harry look over here."  
When Louis came to, cigarette still dangling from his lower lip like Knickne from Grease, he went to find his phone that had been knocked out of his hand. Only to be stopped by a larger one with a tattoo of a cross on it. Harry asked.  
"Sir are you alright? You took a rather nasty tumble, I'm so sorry here let me help you with your things."  
"Sir, who does this kid think I am, his daddy?" Louis thought.  
"Yea sure mate, thanks. What the fuck was that?"  
At this point Harry had removed his sunglasses and looked directly at Louis with what seemed like an eternity with those emerald green eyes. He spoke.  
"I'm so sorry, it's my fans. They get a little crazy sometimes, but Paul has it under control now. So your a Brit like me where are you from? Louis replied  
"Doncaster, you?"  
"I'm from Chesire, I'm Harry by the way, nice to meet you." Louis took a long drag, and was about to snub out his cigarette extended his hand out and as he was about to speak, with out warning.  
"Fuck my hand, who the fuck just stepped on my hand? Fucking celebrity assshole fans." Louis lit another cigarette, and saw Harry had a sad look on his face. Harry grabbed Louis hand and rubbed small circles into it, while gently accessing the damage.  
"I'm so sorry, I hate this. Here let me gather your things and get you some ice." For a split second all he wanted to do was kiss Louis hand and make the pain go away. Instead he just looked into Louis piercing ocean blue eyes and smiled at him. Louis realized he was still holding hands with Harry. And quickly took back his hand while clearing his throat.  
"Yes I'm sure, you hate all of this attention and all the pussy you get every night, being some sort of rockstar of some sort I assume?"  
"Umm, err, yea." Harry looked down to the floor, then again to Louis.Taking his cigarette from his lips. Wishing he could kiss that bottom lip, instead licking his own to sustain. He gave Louis a half smile smirk and a small eye wink and said.  
"You really shouldn't smoke, it will ruin that beautiful smile of yours. starring at the ground, cheeks flushed running his hands through his hair. Louis was dumbfounded at how stunning this kid really was.  
Harry got up, all long muscular legs, and if Louis liked what he saw well fuck off . He extended his hand out to Louis, pulled him up and wrapped one hand on Louis lower back, the other hand still holding Louis. Pulling him in for a hug, speaking in a slow drawl almost purring in Louis ear.  
"It was so nice to meet you Mr. X "  
With one squeeze to Louis unhurt hand, he turned to walk away.  
Louis stood there frozen in time. watching this giant in skintight jeans covering an ass that wouldn't quit, tight white t shirt and a blue bandanna twisted around his neck.  
"Must be an L.A. Thing." Louis thought. And the biggest brown suede boots he had ever seen on anybody walk away.  
"This kid is gonna be famous someday, if he isn't already."  
Harry was half way down the corridor, but had to take one more glance at the handsome stranger. And as they locked eyes one more time, they both felt something they had never felt before.


	2. MR. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis can't stop thinking about each other.

Louis quickly shook his head wondering.  
"What the fuck was that? What just happened? And why is my dick hard? And of course of all days I have to be wearing sweatpants fuck."  
Louis quickly found a quiet empty bathroom stall to take of business. Desperately trying to think of girls licking other girls, his thoughts were clouded by that, "Green eyed giant with the enormous dick, that walking sex on a stick and God that lush sinful pink mouth"  
Was all Louis could think of and what he wanted to do that mouth. He came instantly with the words "Harry" spilling out of his lips. Embarrassed and confused, he quickly wiped off his hand, tucked himself back in and splashed cold water on his face, while giving himself one hard slap.  
"You Fuck Girls" he yelled, "You ride them like a horny little jockey, God I want that kid to ride me like a jockey."  
He shook his head.  
"Jesus Lou You fuck girls.you love pussy, get me out of this airport. Fucking L.A." He laughed.  
"Well maybe it's not so bad after all. 

Out of L.A.X. In a cab to see Pepper and Celine he tried to drow his thoughts with music, but all he could think about was that fucking kid.  
"God he was so hot, his slow sexy voice that drips sweet like syrup, that smile, those dimples, I want to fuck his dimples right off his face. And fuck him into oblivion. Whie he moans low and deep." Louis just closed his eyes and thought of the possibilities.  
That thought alone made for one very uncomfortable cab ride.  
"Sir, oh my Sir were here."  
Louis realized that a rather uncomftable cab ride, also included a rather embarrassed cab driver. So he covered his rock hard erection showing with his duffle bag, threw the cabbie a $100.00 dollar bill and yelled "Keep it" and raced up to Peppers house. 

As Harry sat in his vanilla scented bubble bath, with vanilla and cedar candles lit low and soft smells waiting in the air, all he could think of was that brief encounter just hours ago with that perfect stranger. He thought about,  
"His eyes so blue you could swim in them, his lips, little lips but oh so kissable."  
Harry wanted to badly to be given the chance to kiss those lips.  
"But what would, my fans think If they saw me kissing a guy?"  
Squeezing his eyes shut to shake that thought away, he gently ran his hand down his chest, imaging his handsome stranger kissing him in all the right places, down to his belly, and cupping his ever growing cock in his hand, imagining Mr. X's hot wet mouth wrapped around his cock, while he pulled his hair and pushed deeper to let Mr. X take him all in.  
That thought alone sent Harry over the edge, splashing water everywhere while squirming and lowly moaning. He gave his cock a few wet tugs and came into the draining water. Closing his eyes wishing Mr. X was there to towel him off and ready to play big spoon to his little spoon.  
"Well tonight is a party, so maybe I'll find someone to play with, to get my mind off my airport encounter, some one I will probably never see again. Still" ...  
"Wouldn't it be nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut to come soon I promise. Comments are always welcome.


	3. There's a Devil in your smile that's chasing me part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis thought, "If Harry was a pepper on the Scoville scale, he'd be hotter then a ghost pepper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll finish part 2 tomorrow. I'm on vacation and sick can't sleep, but I think the cold medicine is kicking in. Till tomorrow. Sweet Dreams.

Louis wasn't up for any big industry party, but it was Halloween and it was time to spend with his best friend and her girlfriend. and he knew he would find some slutty kitty and fuck her backside till her ears fell off because let's face it, there will always be a slutty kitty at a Halloween party. Anything to forget about the stall, the cab ride and that delicious boy.   
"God I want to devour him."   
Louis shook his head to erase the thought and concentrate on finding some young filly and fuck her senseless while she can't remember her name, something he intended to do as well.   
Since it was short notice and he was Peppers size, he had two options for costumes. Wonder Woman complete with atruth lasso and gold arm bands, or a Devil complete with a red leotard, red shorts, red satin cape, horns and a pitchfork. Louis chose the devil costume while rolling his eyes.   
"I need a drink, and I'm wearing my checkered vans." 

Harry knew the paps would be all over him, so he hid his costume in his trunk, and dressed down in his skinnies and a yellow silk shirt unbuttoned half way, cause, "Why have chest and stomach tattoos if your gonna cover them up?" Was his thought process. Hair pulled into a loose man bun, and shades perched on his nose. Driving down the 101 freeway in his white convertible Mercedes blasting his favorite song. Wouldn't it be nice, by the Beach Boys. Harry's mind started to wander.  
"How in the hell did I get here? Why can't I be the real me, not the pretend version of me? it's not fair Liam has Sophia and Niall has who ever he wants. But I'm Harry, and I have to be straight I could never be gay and happy. Where is my freedom? Just smile and wave for the cameras boys. I want what they have, Freedom. Freedom to love someone openly, and hold hands with."   
His thoughts drifted to him, holding Mr. X tight on a pier overlooking the sun setting on the water, and leaning in to kiss him. Intertwining their fingers and holding hands.   
"His hand fit in mine, like it's made just for me." Harry looked down, and noticed a small mound of skinny jeans growing smiling at that display, not noticing the car way too close in front of him.   
Harry slammed on his brakes, and did a face plant into his reddened cheeks.  
"Snap out of it man." He chuckled   
"Still it would be nice." 

Louis just stared out the car window watching some jackass in a Mercedes almost loose his whole front, and snickered.  
"Fucking L.A.   
Not quite sure how to bring up the subject, Louis took a swig of his flask and took a deep breath.   
"Hey Pep, do you know a guy named Harry here in L.A. Some long haired, don't know maybe rock star?"   
"Love, this is L.A. They come a dime a dozen, why ya gonna ditch me for this hot piece?" Louis snorted.  
"Hot? I never said hot" . But, Louis thought "If Harry was a pepper on the Scoville scale, he'd be hotter then a ghost pepper."   
"He's... He's just some lad I met at the airport, he seemed kinda special.. Wait no, I meant famous." Pepper turned around from driving to face Louis.  
"Special you say? Well Mr. Tomlinson this is quite a different side I'm seeing, perhaps a rainbow side? Louis hot in his cheeks, took another swig.   
"Oh fuck off please, I'm just a bit hazed is all, I Love pussy." Both women turned around simultaneously.  
"Your preaching to the choir sister. Get in" Louis rolled his eyes.   
"Jesus I need another drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part to this chapter will be up tomorrow.


	4. There's a Devil in your smile chasing me part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Devils and fallen Angels

Louis stepped out with Pepper and Celine dressed as Ellen and Portia. Felling a little stupid in his devil costume, he decided that the first girl who called him "A Horny Little Devil" first, he was taking home and knocking out with one shot.  
"What asshole lives here?" He groaned as they walked up the steps to a very large home overlooking some hills.  
"Louis be nice, this is my friend Jeff's place and he is good people, believes in equality for all, give him a chance you wil love him and his queen Gleene. 

The place was packed with wall to wall costumes, couples kissing, fake conversations air kisses and lots of weed and blow. Not to mention an abundance of sluts everywhere. Louis lit a cigarette, took a drag and scanned the room for his first victim. When he noticed a rather tall striking beauty from across the room.  
Long brown curly hair, long legs dressed in white fishnets and black vinyl thigh high boots, sheer white leotard thong, strong back with angel wings and a very sheer skirt that displayed an ass that Louis had to have.  
"I bet she has those dimples at the bottom of her spine."  
Louis slowly approached the beauty, and under his breath mumbled.  
"Time to be wrecked my fallen little angel." With one hand on the small of her back he stood on his tip toes and said.  
"Hi" the angel jumped by the touch and spilled a bit of martini to the floor.  
"Oops, I'm so sorry I spilled my mar.." Frozen and speechless Harry fell a half step back when he saw Louis all clad in red with his chest tattoo showing looking oh so devilishly yummy. Louis froze as well. Not being able to decipher if this was real or not or if he was getting "Punked" and not being able to take his eyes off Harry's large mound in that sheer skirt and he could feel his mouth water. Harry took one finger up to Louis chin.  
"Although you are the devil, it is still polite to introduce yourself Mr. X before eye fucking me." He said with a smile and a sinful smirk. Turning the exact shade of red matching his costume, Louis put out his cigarette and said.  
"Sorry, lad I'm... your.. It's just this outfit and your a .." Harry smiled and winked at Louis before saying.  
"Yes your eyes have established that, I think you need a proper drink yea?"  
Louis had two options, drink the drink fast and move on, or stay and get to know, "Someone who clearly doesn't give a fuck what people think and looks so sinful in this outfit." When Harry grabbed Louis to check on the bruise and lightly kissed it, it was game on and Louis knew what he needed to do.

Many hours and drinks later in a small corner tucked away in a bean bag, Harry was all wrapped around Louis all outstretched arms and legs with his mouth just inches away from Louis watching him talk about his life and his favorite subject his family made Harry want him more.  
They discussed how fucked up L.A. People are and how Jeff was trying so hard to get Hary out of his contract to finally be free. Louis could feel a sadness creep into Harry's words and how defeted he felt, while playing this "Industry" game. So he gently caressed Harry's arm, and whispered into his ear.  
"I'm so sorry, love."  
That sent electric chills up and down Harry's spine, and it took every ounce of him not to push Louis down and ravage him.  
Just then pepper showed up asking Louis if he was ready to go.Louis shot her a look as to say.  
"give me a minute to see." He introduced Harry to her, and well she already knew who he was, and shot Louis a look as to say.  
"You do know who this is right?" And Louis had no clue.  
"Very nice to meet you Harry, you make a beautiful angel." Celine came up to her squeeled and whispered into her ear.  
"Oh my God, that's the the Harry, Louis was... Oh shit Harry Styles."  
Louis introduced Celine as well.  
"Harry, hi I'm a huge fan, do you mind if we take a picture? I promise I will be discreet." Harry replied.  
"Umm sure, as long as Louis can be in it with us yea?" Celine moved moved by Louis and before he knew what was happening Hary had lifted him up and placed him right on top of his lap, and tightly wrapped his arms around him. Louis could feel Harry's hard erection on his lower back.And they both smiled a bright smile and pulled some silly faces. Louis went to stand up and Harry pulled him down, and closer to him, while purring in his ear.

"Well you horny little Devil, you up for it? Cause you can feel I am?" Louis leaned into Harry's collarbones threw his head back, and bit softly into Harry neck, and very breathily said.  
"Fuck yes I'm all in."


	5. Take me to church

The car ride to Harry's was a half an hour of excessive teasing. Looking at Harry out of his angel costume and back to a sexy man bun, skin tight jeans that showed him off in all the right places and wearing a very unbuttoned shirt that showed off his tan tattooed skin. Singing along to Maroon 5.  
"I know I don't know you, but I want you so bad, everyone has a secret.." As he turns to Louis  
"Oh, can they keep it? Oh no they can't."  
It took everything Louis had not to wreck Harry's car and him in it. Harry kept one hand on the wheel, the other in Louis hand tracing his middle finger back and forth on Louis Palm.  
"This kid is no joke" Louis thought to himself, being so worked up by all of of Harry's sexual not so subtleties he forgot one thing. He had never been when a man before. Plenty of women, and let's face it , "A hole is a hole."  
"But this kid was the full Gay type, what if I fuck this up?"  
"Don't get in your head Lou, this kid is special... Whoa... No fuckable.. Yea fuckable that's it, that's all."  
Louis thoughts were quickly interrupted by a man saying, "You have a nice night Mr. Styles" While opening the private gate to Harry's home. Louis yelled.  
"Harry Styles, like as in that boy band Harry Styles? Well fuck me" Harry laughed.  
"I can't believe you didn't know who I was, adorable. And as for the last comment, that's the plan." He said to Louis, green eyes heavy with a bit of darkness, and a very sinful smile. Louis instantly turned hard and tried to cover it up with his cape but it was to late and Harry had seen it and thought to himself.  
"This is going to be A very good night." Harry being the gentleman he was, turned off the car, squeezed Louis hand opened the car door and led Louis out hard as a stone, while leaning into him and purring in his ear with his low slow surypy drawl.  
"By the time I am done with you, you won't even remember your name." Harry licked his lips, leaned in to gently kiss Louis lip and nibble on the his bottom half, with his teeth, pulling away with a sucking sound. Harry smiled and grabbed Louis hand while he led him to his home. And all Louis could think was.  
"Jesus, take me to church, you filthy fallen angel, I need another drink."


	6. Rock Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.....

Harry's place was so rock star cool. With a touch of 80"s nostalgia on the walls from Patric Nagel to vintage photos of Bowie and Jagger. Wall to wall platinum albums from the group and awards of all sorts placed on his mantel. Lots of black and white with simple color splashes of blues, greens and purples. Many pictures of two georgeous women, whom Louis could only assume was his mom and his sister. Then on the wall stood a black photo tree of pictures of Harry and different children from all over the world, some with friends and some he had visited in orphanages. "Curious" Louis thought "Why did have Harry have so many blank and open?" Harry appeared with two gin and tonics, placed them down, wrapped his arms around Louis nuzzling his chin in Louis neck.   
"Those spaces are for when I have a family of my own, with the love of my life how many, not sure but I kept 7 open just in case. How many kids are in your family again Louis?" Louis cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink.   
" I believe there are 7 Harry." With out even turning around Louis could feel the biggest smile on Harry's face. 

Harry led Louis over to the couch, draping his limbs all over Louis pinning him down with his weight and Louis wanted to be no where else in that moment in time. Harry looked at him like no one has ever looked at him before. It was undeniable, there was something about that kid though he wanted to fuck him into a wall, he also wanted to get to know him as well. Harrry was playing with Louis hair and asking him about his football club and his position with this soft gentle touch and intense stare. And a wave of heat coursed trough Louis body. Normally he would think of lesbians and porn and try to shake off this feeling he was having for Harry, but not this time, no he just went with it. Louis looked down and "WHERE did he get a cherry blow pop, Jesus and the way he is sucking on that thing, FUCK FUCK" focusing on Harry's suck able fuckable lips of sin, he lost all train of thought and words. Stammering he pulled out, "I um I play for Man U and live in London out here for a small visit and some fun. Harry leaned in closer and said.  
"Man U sure do look good sitting on my couch." Then giggled.  
"I'm sorry, I really love bad puns, Ok one more."   
"Knock knock"   
"Ok Louis play along" he thought  
"Who's there?"   
"Hula"   
"Hula who?"   
Just then Harry slowly pulled out the blow pop and made a pop sound with his mouth.  
"Get it it's funny right?"   
Louis couldn't concentrate anymore, so he leaned in closer to Harry and traced his finger across his lush puffy cherry stained lower lip. Licking the sticky off his finger and placing it inside Harry's mouth. And if Harry could imagine doing that to Louis cock, he would have sucked Louis skin clean off his finger. Louis leaned in and pushed Harry back in the couch, licking his own lips then licking Harry's upper lip tasting all the sweet. Louis sucked on Harry's lower lip and bite into it, while running his tongue on the bitten parts and waiting for Harry to let him in. Harry pulled him in closer and Louis ran his hands down Harry's spine making Harry moan low and deep , opening his mouth and letting Louis tongue in and hungrily chasing it with his own. Louis thought to him self.   
"I got this." And Harry thought.  
"He has no idea what is about to happen to him."   
Soon enough they would both know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it so far. :)


	7. Kismit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the fun begin...

Louis and Harry melted into each other kissing gently at first feeling each other out, and then it was game on. Passion sweeping through movements and sounds backs being scratched and asses ( Louis ) being grabbed moaning and heartbeats racing. Still fully clothed causing so much friction between the two you could start a fire. Both men could feel their hard cocks rubbing on each other that they both wanted to explode, but now it was a game of who will stop first and come up for air. Louis licked and bit, and Harry purred, while Harry sucked small bruises on Louis jawline, making him growl. Both men wanted to come, but neither of them wanted this to stop. Eventually Harry lost ( but was it a loss really?) Harry took the blow pop from the table and got it nice and wet, then ran it over the words of Louis chest tattoo, running his tongue over the words and leaving small open mouthed kisses on it. Pulling down Louis leotard a little to expose his nipples. Harry ran the blow pop over one and moaned  
"Mmm cherry." Licking it off and squeezing Louis thigh. biting the bud and pulling on it, while letting it fall from his mouth. Louis breathlessly, asked.  
"What are You?" But before he could ask anymore he got his answer.  
Harry smiled and slid Louis leotard down off his chest and shoulders, running his tongue down to his belly, and pulling his red shorts off with his mouth, pearly white teeth attached and tugging lower and lower, siding them to the floor with one hand. Louis sat up, and Harry hooked both thumbs to Louis suit slowly rolling it down to Louis vans and leaving a trail of kisses and little bites. Noticing Louis hard and thick cock trapped in his leotard, Harry slid his hand in and pulled it out. Throbbing red and dripping, Harry stared for longer then he should have and licked his lips, he had to have Louis and have him now.  
Harry ran his tongue over Louis slit, sending him to arch his back and straight into Harry's mouth.  
Harry pulled back , teasing Louis cock with his tongue, and locking his green gems to Louis blown out ocean blue watching him moaning.  
"FUCK FUCK" Over again. Harry sinfully smirked and devours Louis whole.  
Watching Harry's perfect cherry stained mouth on his cock sliding up and down with such precision sent Louis into overdrive.  
Louis grabbed Harry's bun and bucked his hips up hard, fucking Harry's throat watching Harry take him all in. Now hollowing his cheeks and sucking him harder.  
"JESUS IM GONNA COME IN THIS KIDS THROAT, AND HE WANTS IT."  
"Take it you dirty boy, swallow me down."  
"FUCK, FUCK , HARRY OHHH FUCK."  
with one hard push into Harry's mouth, Louis came hot and sticky and Harry swallowed it all, still sucking off Louis till he started to soften and fall out of Harry's mouth. While Harry wiped the come off his lips with his thumb. Louis pulled Harry up for a kiss.  
"Fuck my boy ( Harry liked the sound of that) you have some practice being in the closet and all." Harry kissed him back.  
"Honestly Louis, I have never been with anyone sexually before, you are my first"  
All Louis could do was drop his mouth open in shock and and awe. Harry asked Louis "What about you, ever been with a man before?" Louis replied in between kisses Harry was giving him.  
"Iv'e fucked a lot of girls before, but you are my first lad I'm not gay but there is something about you that I've wanted ever since you touched my hand at the airport. Jesus I jerked off to you after meeting you, in a bathroom stall." Harry's eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his face, like it was Christmas.  
"You did?, I did it in my bathtub." He said all proud of himself.  
"I wanted to stay longer with you at the airport, hey we could call it Lairport." Louis just rolled his eyes and thought.  
"God kid don't quit your day job."  
Harry sat up and locked his green eyes on Louis.  
"Louis your image burned a hole in my brain and I almost wrecked my car thinking of you, well us together on my way to Jeffs party." Louis just snickered and said "Fuck Harry I saw that out of my car window next to you." Harry grimaced and rubbed his hands over his face in embarrassment. " See it's kismet" He leaned into Louis ear hot breath and low surypy voice voice sending chills down Louis spine . "And Louis I want you to know, this night is all about you I want to make you moan, growl, and even howl my name, purr and yell filthy things while I make you come over and over and over till you can't see straight." "Well technically once I'm done pleasuring you, you won't be straight." Before Louis could open his mouth to speak, Harry had his tongue inside Louis mouth telling him he meant business. "No arguments Louis, I'll get off watching you, you are my guest and it is the polite thing to do." Louis took off his shoes and the rest of his leotard and Harry led him fully nude and semi erect into his bedroom. Full well knowing what he was about to do to Louis was anything but polite.


	8. Roll with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry introduces Louis to a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all smut and drug use. It is based on a time I had with my ex girlfriend. And yes the wheel in the next chapter is a real thing. Comments are always welcome.

Harry laid Louis down on his enormous bed, while he grabbed a small white box. He kissed Louis and asked him.  
"Louis do you trust me?"  
"I just fucked your throat, I would say yes I trust you"  
"Ok close your eyes and stick out your tongue." Louis did as was asked of him. Harry sucked on his tongue and then placed a small white pill on it.  
"Now swallow, it's pure extacy caps I got from Norway. While being forced to be seen with some girl, on a party bus. I've been waiting for the right time with the right person, and I want to experience this with you. I have all the supplies in my drawer, the right music to play and when it hits us, it will heighten all of our senses and make sex out of this world, so pain will turn into pleasure, for hours." He winked at Louis and a rather devilish smile crept across his dimpled face.  
"Harry pain, what the fuck?" Louis looked a bit scared but looking into those big green eyes and seeing that Chesire cat smile, all he could say was.  
"I'm in, up for it." and Louis was in deep.  
Harry decided to do a slow strip for Louis unbuttoning one button at a time, letting his shirt fall off his broad shoulders. Louis had no idea how many tattoo's this kid had.He had a butterfly on his chiseled stomach.  
"Jesus if it wasn't the sexiest thing," Louis had ever seen.   
Harry put on his favorite song on repeat.  
"SO HOT OUT THE BOX, CAN WE PICK UP THE PACE? TURN IT UP HEAT IT UP, I NEED TO BE ENTERTAINED."  
Harry slowly let out his bun, and shook it out like a porn star playing a naughty librarian. And Louis wanted to come right there just watching him, instead he bit his bottom lip a bit to hard, tasting blood. Harry had only one tattoo of a bird on his chest. Curious again, Louis asked why.  
"Swallows mate for life, I haven't found mine yet, when I do I will add it next to my heart. Maybe you can get a bird tattoo as well." As he winked at Louis. Louis bit his lip again, he was falling into the abyss with this kid.   
Harry proceeded to unbuckle his belt, pull down his black lace boy shorts.   
"Bold choice, somehow it works." Louis thought to himself. While he slowly took all of Harry in.  
Not even hard yet, Louis gasped at his size.  
"Jesus Harry, save some for us average lads yea." Harry walked over to Louis and straddled him, pushed him down and kissed his tummy.  
"There is nothing average about you, you are perfect"  
Just then they both felt a weird sensation together, like they were riding a gentle wave, while being thrown in ice and then into heat all at the same time.  
"Louis, baby it's starting. This is called rolling, come kiss me long and hard now."   
They kissed 30 minutes into the roll, swollen lips, pupils dialated deep into the feeling of taken extacy. With a full smile plastered on his face, Louis tried to speak in full sentences. Hard to do when you can't stop smiling.   
"Harry baby you.. You stunning man, pleease wear your fishnets boots and wings for me, I want to be fucked into heaven."   
Harry emerged from the closet. "Just for you daddy."   
Louis wanted to say filthy things but all he could do was smile.

Harry pulled out a box with some odd toys inside, and laid them next to the bed. Grabbe some edible vanilla oil and ran his fingers down Louis arm and chest. The sensation felt like a million little kitten whiskers on his skin. Harry bit Louis neck and sucked small purple bruises marking his territory. All the while placing a pacifier in Louis mouth to stop him from grinding down on his teeth, a side effect caused by this drug. Harry sucked on hard candy. There was something so wrong but so right watching Louis suck on a nipple . Louis thought the same watching Harry watch him.  
Harry turned Louis over to slick up his back with oil. Starting at the top of his neck and sliding all the way down while kneading with his big strong hands. Louis turned his head and spit out his nipple, while moaning.  
"Oh god Harry, your touch is so beautiful your so beautiful." Causing Harry to dimple deep with his smile. They could both feel the electric waves surging through their bodies and they hadn't even had sex yet.  
Harry licked every inch of Louis backside, starting with his ears, arms and farther down tracing Louis spine with his tongue. Louis raised his ass higher s Harry could attend to it, and Harry got the hint. Rubbing oil all over and and leaving small bites in the shape of a heart, being Harry was the artistic type, in anything he did. And right now it was marking up Louis. Louis could swear Harry was actually purring, while he was leaving love bites, Making Louis moan for "More."  
Harry gently caressed his balls and stroked his cock getting thicker in is hand, while 1,000 volts of energy came crashing through Louis body, right back to his cock, by one touch of Harry.He wanted to come and Harry wanted that as well. So he slid underneath Louis and sucked on his balls and younger his underside, while lightly sucking at his skin. Rubbing Louis cock slit back and forth with thumb and sliding his mouth up and over Louis red throbbing dripping head. Now squeezing and sucking hard. Louis was gonna explode any second now, so Harry placed his thumb on Louis heated hole and pushed in while sucking him to his orgasm. Louis kept shaking and pulsating, flexing his stomach muscles so hard he thought he might seize up and cramp soon, but no pain no gain. He came so hard into Harry's mouth it dripped all down his lips. Harry licked his lips and slid up to kiss Louis. They laid on their sides, smiling and locking eyes. Harry took Louis hand in his and with the size difference just making Louis hand dissapear. Harry spoke deep and low and sounding a little raw, like he had just had his throat fucked twice...Oh wait...   
"Louis you were worth waiting for, you are so perfect to me, your so beautiful and so yummy and I am falling hard for you."   
Harry placed Louis hand on his rapidly beating heart.  
"There is all the love for you in there." Louis reached over and kissed Harry.  
"I'm in the fucking abyss with you kid, and I'm not coming out anytime soon." Harry held Louis face with both hands, thumbs carressing his face and deepened his kiss, pulled back smiled and licked Louis nose.   
"Round 3 coming up."   
This time Louis didn't"t need a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Twitter @ LBWildflower


End file.
